


A Suitable Distraction

by FH14



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: Zoe is afraid of thunder and Jamie tries to comfort her.





	A Suitable Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a fill for the [Spooktober Challenge](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/732.html) prompt "Thunder", though it doesn't incorporate Halloween or direct themes of the season. It was originally published on [my DreamWidth](https://fh14.dreamwidth.org/25714.html).

"Do you want my vest?"  
  
Before Zoe could answer, another crash of thunder sounded overhead, and the girl began to violently tremble once more. She was curled up in a ball on the ground, upright with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs - both of them protected from the rain by the branches of a large, alien shrub.  
  
Jamie sighed and took off the vest anyway. The fur lining was already wet from the rain, but the garment was heavy and warm, which is what Zoe needed right now. He draped it over her shoulder, and Zoe gave him a small nod as she continued to shiver.  
  
"I'm surprised you're scared of something like thunder," Jamie remarked. "Not that a wee lassie like you shouldn't be, you just seemed like you wouldn't be."  
  
"I haven't heard it in years," Zoe mumbled, pulling the vest tight around her. "I’ve been up in space so long, I guess I'd forgotten… what it's like."  
  
"The Doctor will be back soon with the TARDIS," Jamie said, trying to make his voice sound as soothing as possible. He awkwardly swayed in place for a moment, trying to keep warm, before another thunderclap sounded.  
  
"Say," Jamie remarked, trying to ignore the fact that Zoe was shaking like a leaf again. "Did I ever tell you about the battle at Culloden Moor? It was right before I met the Doctor for the first time."  
  
"No," Zoe said, her voice catching.  
  
"Well, I’d deny it if any bloke ever asked, but I was scared the entire time," Jamie said, holding his hands up in front of him for effect. "Really scared. Thought I was gonna piss meself."  
  
Zoe let out a giggle.  
  
Jamie grinned, "Not that I did, after all, I was following the orders of the Laird personally…"  
  
As the rain continued to fall, Jamie continued on with his story, adding as many embellishments and jokes as it took to get Zoe out of her own head. Soon enough, he knew the Doctor would be back to take them away from here and on to another adventure. But until that happened, he could at least serve as a suitable distraction from the thunder.


End file.
